las primas de April
by Sara Mury 11
Summary: April tiene tres primas que un día conocen a las tortugas, al conocerse sentiran amor entre ellos DXA MXS RXC LXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaa soy yop el hada de los dientes... es broma soy Sara y hoy os traigo una nueva historia. Bien como avisé en mis otras historias esta va sobre tres primas de April que conocen a las tortugas, en esta historia April tiene 15 años como sus primas (sus primas tienen poderes ya que son primas por parte de madre y como a la madre de April, la madre de Sally y la madre de Cristy y Kira los kraang experimentaron con ellas). Bien diganme en los reviews si quieren que ponga Apriltello...**

**Donnie: digan que sí!... y el hada de los dientes enserio?**

**Yo: si que pasa?**

**Donnie: nada nada en fin prosigue**

**Yo: bien como iba diciendo diganme por los reviews si quieren Apriltello. En esta historia aparecerá ****sesshoxcris**** como Cristal y Kira Sakura como Kira. Gracias por vuestra colaboración chicas ;) y ahora el cap.**

**Capítulo 1: Un encuentro inesperado**

Cuatro tortugas del tamaño de un adolescente iban saltando de edificio en edificio cuando la más alta de todas se para en seco y dice...(NP: esta escena es como la del episodio cuestión de mutación)

Donnie: por que no vamos a casa de April?

R, M y L: qué?!

D: por favor...

L: está bien vamos

ahora las tortugas iban hacia casa de April sin saber que les iba a ocurrir. Cuando llegaron, Donnie tocó la ventana del balcón y April corrió a abrirles...

April: chicos no esperaba veros... je je

Donnie: por que?

April: bueno es que ( no pudo continuar por que derrepente aparecieron tres chicas detrás de ella que se quedaron boquiabiertas)

Chica 1: April que haces hablando con cuatro tortugas gigantes...espera espera COMO ES QUE HAY CUATRO TORTUGAS GIGANTES EN EL BALCON!

La chica 1 era de altura media, ojos de color miel/ámbar, con el pelo rubio anaranjado, tenía puesto unos pantalones de mezclilla cortos con estampados de flores blancas, una camiseta de color rosita un poco ancha de tirantes y unas vans del mismo color que la camiseta, se llamaba Sally, es la más pequeñas de sus primas y aveces tiene premoniciones.

Chica 2: ( le pega en la nuca) no grites y vosotros (saca dos sais de su mochila)que sois y quienes sois?

La chica 2 era un poco más alta que Sally, tenía el pelo negro con dos mechones blancos, sus ojos son de color azul pálido, pero cuando se enfada, se pone nerviosa o alguien le gusta, los ojos se le cambian de azul a verde tóxico, tiene un tatuaje de un dragón rojo en la mano, llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros, una camiseta roja de tirantes y unos botines negros su nombre es Cristal.

Chica 3: Pero que está pasando aquí?!

La chica 3 era un poco más alta que Cristal, tenía el pelo castaño oscuro con una mecha rubia en el flequillo, tenía los ojos de color grises claros, piel pálida, llevaba puesto un pantalón vaquero corto oscuro, una camisa azul añil y unas vans del mismo color que la camisa, puede sentir a personas conocidas a kilómetros a distancia. Se llama Kira.

April: chicas que hacéis aquí, os dije que os quedarais en el salon.

Cristal: vas a decirnos quienes son?

April: vale(los va señalando) estos son Donatello, Leonardo, Raphael y Michelangello. Son unos amigos míos.

Kira: enserio? Y porque no nos dijiste nada?( pregunta molesta)

Leo: verás nosotros le dijimos a April que no dijera nada sobre nosotros no te enfades con ella

Kira: está bien, que dices Cristal?

Cristal: vale Kira, pero aún sigo un poco molesta por no haber confiado en nosotras,

Kira: el día que no se enfades será un milagro, y tú Sally que dices?

Sally:( tiene los ojos como platos, la boca abierta y no deja de mirar a los chicos en especial a uno)(NP: no diré quien muajajajaja)

Kira: Sally? (le pasa la mano por la cara pero nada)

Cristal: (la mira con cara de psicópata) dejame a mí jeje( en ese momento se cruje los nudillos coge a Sally y la tira al suelo)

Sally: (sale de su impresión) Auch! bruta esto no es divertido

Cristal: para mí sí jajajaja

Sally: joo que mala eres (se cruza de brazos y pone cara de perro atropellado bajo una tormenta)

Cristal: (sonríe) así soy yo

Kira: dejen de pelear ya!

Cristal: ¿por qué? es divertido verla enfadada

Sally: mentira no es divertido

Cristal: claro, pero ponerle lo primero que encuentres a la pizza que vas a comerte sí no?

Sally: pesada

Cristal: cabeza hueca

Sally:(sonríe "maleficamente") amargada

Cristal:RETIRA ESO! (le pega)

Sally: NO! (Cristal le empieza a perseguir por toda la habitación mientras Sally corría para salvar su vida y April y Kira niegan con la cabeza)aaaaaah

socorroooooooo!

Cristal: ven aquí enana!(ahora Cristal la ha atrapado y le empieza a dar golpes en la cabeza)

Kira: April espera un momento

April: vas a ir a separarlas no?

Kira: que remedio. Cristal suelta a Sally!

Cristal: no hasta que lo diga

Sally: jamás lo diré( Cristal la ahoga con el brazo) vale vale, Cristal es superpoderosa...

Cristal: y?

Sally: es la mejor del mundo entero..

Cristal: y?

Sally:no hay nadie mejor que ella y...

Kira: basta ya!

Cristal: ( la suelta) aguafiestas

Sally: (se levanta del suelo) ay, porque siempre me pegas? (llora de mentira) porque!

Mickey: esto me suena de algo (con cara de pensativo)pero no se de que

Raph: (le da en la cabeza) se parecen a nosotros

Leo, Donnie y April: es verdad

April: hey Sally hay pizza en la neve...(no termina ya que Sally ha salido disparada a la cocina) jajaja no va a cambiar

Kira: buenoo y como conocisteis a April?

Sally: (entra sin que nadie se diera cuenta y con un trozo de pizza en la boca) pfsipf pfcomopf?

Todos: como has entrado?

Sally: (se come la pizza de la boca) por la puerta, como voy a entrar si no?

Donnie: dejalo

Sally: vale :)

April: pues veréis todo comenzó un día que yo salía de paseo con mi padre...(NP: como ya os sabéis la historia de como se conocieron no la escribo)

Kira: entonces te salvaron de los kraangs?

Raph: sí a todos los kraang les pateamos el culo(mira a Cristal)(NP:porque será? Pues nuestro querido Raphael, señoras y señores, se ha enamorado)

Sally: esos calamares espaciales rosas no creo que tengan culo jajajaja

Mickey: jajaja es verdad

Donnie: oye como sabes que son como unos calamares rosas?

Sally:...

Cristy: (le da en el brazo) idiota

Sally: es que vereis... jejeje es que...

Kira: haber los kraang secuestraron a nuestras madres, y experimentaron con ellas.

Leo: como hicieron con la madre de April?

Cristy: sí

Donnie: entonces teneis poderes como April?

Sally: sí

L, D, M y R: cuales?

Sally: pues Kira puede sentir a la persona que quiera a miles de kilómetros a distancia, a Cristy se le cambian los ojos de color cuando está enfada, nerviosa o cuando mmm( en ese momento Cristy le tapa la boca)

Cristy: cunado estoy enfadada o nerviosa solo eso jeje ( la suelta)

Sally: si vale( esta molesta) bueno y yo tengo premoniciones

Mickey: alaa y que es eso?

Sally: jeje significa que aveces puedo ver cosas que aún no han pasado, que está pasando ahora o que ya han pasado.

Mickey: aa ya entiendo

Los demás: jajajaja.

Se llevaron un buen rato hablando y conociéndose, Kira y Leo veían heroes del espacio, Cristal y Raph se fueron a leer comics y a pensar en como fastidiar a su prima/hermano pequeña/o, Donnie fue a ayudar a April con un proyecto del instituto y Sally y Mickey fueron a jugar a los videojuegos.

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Que tal ha estado os gustó? Espero que sí, bueno dejen reviews, sugerencias lo que querais hasta el próximo capítulo chaoo ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaaaaa mis queridos lectores hoy os traigo un nuevo capítulo de las primas de April. Porfiii dejenme muuuuxos reviews que me animan un montón para seguir escribiendo. Bien ahora si nadie me interrumpe...**

**Donnie: no ibas a decir lo de April y yo?**

**Yo: es lo que iba a decir hasta que me has interrumpido guapo**

**April:(aparece de la nada) oye que guapo solo se lo digo yo!**

**Yo: vale, vale perdón**

**April: vale bueno lo que Sara iba ha decir es...**

**Mikey: volvemos después de publicidad!**

**D, A y yo: que publicidad?**

**M: esta(en ese momento nos tira a los tres un globo de agua, de vete a saber donde, a la cara) jajaja por algo me llaman el doctor bromaestein jeje, **

**D, A y yo: Mikey!**

**M: Raph socorroooooo auxilioooo**

**R: (de no se sabe donde contesta) tu te lo has buscadooo**

**L: en fin que lo que Sara quiere decir es que en esta historia habrá Apriltello y...**

**Yo: ahora la historia ;P**

**L:eso lo quería decir yo:(**

**Capitulo 2: Nuevos poderes.**

Después de que los chicos y las chicas hablaran y pasaran el rato cada uno se fue a su casa, Cristy y Kira se fueron a su casa, los chicos a la guarida y Sally y April se quedaron a dormir juntas...

**Con Cristy y Kira...**

Cristy y Kira iban caminando hacia su casa hablando de las tortugas...

Cristy: bueno y que te han parecido los chicos?

Kira: pues son muy simpáticos la verdad.

Cristy: en especial uno no? (sonríe pícaramente)

Kira: oye que no me gusta Leo

Cristy: yo nunca he dicho que fuera Leo

Kira: porras

Cristy: ajá te pille te gusta Leo

Kira: bueno y a tí Raphael(el nombre lo dice más lento)

Cristy: eso no es verdad( en ese momento se le cambian los ojos de color)

Kira: si te gusta que se te han cambiado los ojos de color y todo

Cristy: que no y punto

Kira vale, vale pero no te enfades

Cristy se va sin decir nada

Kira: esta niña no va a cambiar jaja

En ese momento unos kraangs aparecen, Kira y Cristal intentan defenderse pero no lo consiguen y los kraangs las atrapan a las dos y se la llevan al TCRI.

Mientras tanto en casa de cierta pelirroja de ojos celestes estaban ella y su prima pequeña...

**Con April y Sally...**

Sally: me encantan estos chicos

April: sí a que son muy majos?

Sally: si en especial uno

April: a sí? Quien?

Sally: te lo digo si me prometes no decírselo a nadie

April: está bien te lo prometo

Sally: bien es …

No puede seguir porque un grupo de kraangs entraron por la ventana y las secuestraron para llevárselas al TCRI.

En el TCRI las chicas estaban en una celda kraang(NP: la celda donde metieron a su padre y a April en el primer episodio "el ascenso de las tortugas")...

Cristy: pero donde estamos?!

Kira: no grites y no lo sé

April: estamos en una celda kraang

Sally:QUE?!

K: que no griteis!

S, A y C: vale! Pero tu tampoco

K:perdón jejeje

Las chicas estaban discutiendo de como podían salir mientras los kraang las observaban por una pantalla gigante en una habitación muy grande donde tenían a las tortugas encerradas en una camara de cristal y que estaban viendo la pantalla...

Raph: esa de ahí no es Cristal!?

Leo: sí y Kira!

Donnie: April te salvareee!

Leo: pero que dices si estamos aquí encerrados Donnie

Raph: si genio además eso que has dicho me lo esperaba de Mikey no de tí jajaja

Donnie y Mikey:oye!

Mikey: además Sally tambien está ahí

Leo: callarse que los kraangs van a decir algo...

Kraang1: Kraang dile a Kraang que debe de llevar a cabo el proyecto que se conoce como proyecto de eliminación de poderes en el tiempo que se conoce como ahora.(lo dice por un megáfono a un kraang que estaba en la puerta de la celda de las chicas)

Mikey: proyecto de que?

Donnie: de eliminación de poderes pero a que se referirá?

Leo: vamos a ver

Dicho eso se ponen a ver la pantalla donde salían las chicas que estaban siendo arrastradas a una sala blanca con cuatro camillas donde las pusieron y ataron( NP: como en el episodio de la conspiración kraang, las mismas camillas). Había 4 kraangs y cada uno tenía en la mano una aguja con un líquido de color verde esmeralda(NP: del color de los ojos de Raph)que le inyectaron a cada una de las chicas en el brazo derecho. Lo que le inyectaron a las chicas era un mutágeno que los kraangs modificaron con el fin de eliminarles los poderes pero no sabían lo que les iba a pasar a las chicas...

Kraang: kraangs deben ir con kraang para iniciar el proyecto que se conoce como eliminación de poderes (NP: yo no sé hablar Kraangs así que más o menos lo pondré)

Kraang: afirmativo kraang debemos ir con kraang al lugar donde están las llamadas tortugas.

Cuando los kraangs se fueron y dejaron a las chicas en esa habitación blanca, las chicas pensaban algo para poder escapar pero no se les ocurría nada...

April: no se como salir de aquí

Cristy: ni yo, Kira alguna idea?

Kira: pues no.

April: (mira a Sally que tenía una cara rara y estaba muy callada) que te pasa Sally?

Sally: oh nada es que no se me ocurre que hacer para cenar, creo que pediré una pizza

Cristy: como es que estamos en una celda kraang y tu solo te preocupas de que es lo que vas a cenar hoy? Si no estuviera atada te daría una palizaa!

Kira: ya chicas pensemos por favor

Cristy: está bien pero no creo que Sally pueda pensar jajaja

Sally: ja ja ja muy graciosa Cristy

Cristy: así soy yo

April: ya vale no?!

Kira: tenemos que pensar en un plan, April tu no tenías poderes mentales?como telequinesis?

April: no tengo telepatía

Kira: pues intenta contactar con alguno de los chicos para que nos ayuden

April: voy a intentarlo(lo intenta pero Sally la interrumpe)

Sally: chicas los chicos están atrapados por los kraangs! He tenido una premonición del presente

Cristy: y ahora que hacemos?

April: pues vamos a intentar escurrirnos

Kira: vamos a intentarlo

Dicho eso las chicas intentan deslizarse por abajo de la camilla cosa que consiguen. Una vez abajo abrieron la puerta, con un poco de dificultad, y salieron de esa habitación. Al salir se toparon con unos kraangs que derribaron fácilmente ya que las cuatro sabían artes marciales...

Cristy: jo ya se han acabado, que pena

April: tu como siempre

Kira: chicas hay que buscar a Leo... digo a los chicos

Cristy:ya sabia yo que te gustaba

Sally: chicas creo que estan ahí dentro

Kira, April y Cristy: por que?

Sally: por que esa puerta tiene unos 9 kraang protegiéndola

K, A y C: cierto

C: bueno y a que esperamos? Vamos a patear culos

Kira: concuerdo con tigo.

Después de vencer a los kraangs que estaban delante de la puerta entraron y encontraron a los chicos que estaban en una especie de jaula de cristal. Intentaron romper el cristal pero estaba muy duro y no podían...

Cristy: porras es muy grueso

Kira: y que hacemos?

April: Donnie alguna idea?

Donnie: puede que si llegarais al centro de control la pudierais abrir

Kira: bien quien ira?

April: votacion

A, K y C: Sally!

Sally: bien... espera que! Porque yo?

Kira: por que si, anda ve y dale al boton verde

Sally: (indignada) vale ya voy

Sally fue a darle al botón verde, pero cuando llegó había dos tipor de botones verdes y ahora no sabía cual era. Así que lo hechó a suerte y...

Sally: y ahora que hago bien este mismo (lo aprieta) no ha pasado nada

Derrepente una puerta se abre y de ahí sale una especie de clon(NP: como la April derp pero una mezcla de las cuatro)

Cristy: Sally pero que has hechoooo!?

Sally: yo que se es que había dos botones verdes y le di al primero

Kira: pues dale al otro!

Sally: vale, vale(le da al otro y la jaula de cristal se abre) bien

Leo: hay que irnos ahora

Kira: estoy con tigo Leo

Se van del TCRI y llegan a un edificio que esta al otro lado y se sientan...

Sally y Mikey: estuvo cerca...jajajaja

Leo: bueno parece que si, ahora hay que irnos a casa, hasta mañana chicas

Chicas: hasta mañana

Dicho eso todos se fueron a sus casas correspondientes sin saber, las chicas, lo que les pasaría apartir de ahora.

**Buenooooo que tal? Espero que bien... **

**Raph: aviso si a alguien no le gusta alguna historia en general que no la lea las escritoras no les obligan a leerla **

**M, L y D: es verdad**

**Yo: buenoo dicho esto dejen comentarios y sugerencias chao, chao y comete un helado.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa hoy os traigo un nuevo capítulo de "las primas de April" espero que os guste dejenme muchisisisimos reviews pliis y sin más que decir el capítulo...**

**Raph: espera! quiero decir que en este capítulo será especialmente para sesshoxcris ya que su OC va a ser el protagonista en este capítulo y ahora sí el capítulo...**

**Capítulo 3: La mutación y descubriendo poderes**

**Con Kira y Cristy...**

Las chicas ya habían llegado a su casa. Cuando entraron Spike, el perrito de Cristy, llegó corriendo para ver a su querida dueña y esta le cogió en una mano y se lo llevó a su cuarto...

Cristy: oye Kira me voy a mi cuarto a ponerme el pijama hasta mañana

Kira: hasta mañana Cristy

Cuando Cristy entró en su habitación llamaron a su ventana, era una amiga suya que vino a pedir consejo sobre un chico que le gustaba...

Chica: hola Cristy

Cristy: hey que haces tú por aquí?

Chica: vengo a pedirte consejo sobre chicos

Cristy: haber dime

Chica: verás te acuerdas de aquel chico que me gustaba pero no podía tener nada con él por culpa de mi padre, por su venganza y eso...

Cristy: si me acuerdo por?

Chica: verás pues mi padre ha traído de Japón a un chico para que le ayude con su venganza (NP: me imagino que ya sabéis quien es esa chica no?) y bueno él me besó jejeje (se sonroja)

Cristy: entonces ya te has olvidado del otro no?

Chica: sí pero es que no se que hacer

Cristy: fácil sal con el que te besó y ya

Chica: tienes razón Cristy gracias por escucharme

Cristy: de nada Karai (se abrazaron y Karai se fue por la ventana)

Entonces Cristy cerró la ventana, le dio de comer a Spike, su querido perrito de pelaje negro, se puso el pijama y en ese momento su hermana Kira entró en la habitación pero como Cristy estaba de espaldas a la puerta esta no la vió entrar, Kira llevaba un jarrón de cristal con agua en las manos y cuando Cristy se giró las dos gritaron, Kira del susto tiró el jarrón al aire y derrepente se congeló en el aire...

Kira: Cristy como has hecho eso?

Cristy: no lo sé estaba asustada y derrepente zas el jarrón se a quedado congelado.

Kira: puede que esto sea consecuencia de de ese líquido verde que los kraangs nos inyectaron

Cristy: puede que sí pero mejor lo tenemos en secreto vale?

Kira: si mejor no nos precipitemos

Mientras en casa de April y Sally...

Sally: vaya casi nos matan hoy esos calamares

April: y que lo digas, por cierto tú señorita me tenías que decir una cosa Te acuerdas?

Sally:(se hace la tonta) que cosa?

April: no te hagas la que no sabe de que te hablo cuando si lo sabes

Sally: y que es lo que debería saber?

April: antes de que los kraangs nos secuestraran tú me estabas diciendo que chico te gustaba

Sally:a si? Pues no me acuerdo jejeje (se sonroja solo de pensar en ÉL)

April: Sally? Quien es el que te parece adorable?

Sally: Mikeymepareceadorableadiós (se va corriendo de la habitación)

April: QUE? O.o

Después de eso se fueron a dormir

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE...

Todas estaban ya en la puerta del instituto, tocó el timbre y entraron a la primera clase que era...Matemáticas

Sally:jo me aburroooo

Cristy: sí yo también

Kira: bueno pensad que dentro de tres horas es el recreo

April: shh que no me dejan atender

Cristy, Sally y Kira: jejeje siempre igual

April: y que quieren? Necesito aprobar

Sally: vale pero... me aburro!

Kira: callate que nos van a regañar

Cristy: si boba (le pega en la cabeza)

Sally: auh duelee!

April, Kira y Cristy: CALLETE!

Profesora: ejem... chicas vosotras cuatro estaréis castigadas después de clase

Las chicas: joo

Profesora: sin quejarse o les castigaré mañana también

Las chicas: si profesora

Profesora: bien como iba diciendo, para resolver los problemas con funciones...

Cristy: mira lo que as conseguido idiota

Sally: no soy idiota(ahora susurraban)

Cristy: si lo eres

Kira: ya vale Cristy, y tú Sally después hablaremos

Sally: vale

Después de tres laaaaaargas horas llegó el recreo y las chicas se fueron a su sitio, un banco en unas esquinas del patio...

Kira: bien Sally hiciste que nos castigaran, con las ganas que tenía de ver a ...(se calla porque se dio cuentan de las miradas que las echaron sus primas/hermana)

Cristy: a quien Kira?

Sally: si a quien?

April: Kira?

Kira: vale me gusta Leo

Cristy: lo sabía já

Kira: pero a tí te gusta Raph

Cristy: que va(se le cambian los ojos de color)

April, Sally y Kira: jajajaja

Sally: te gusta Raph jajajaja

Cristy: y a tí April? Que me dices de Donnie?

April: (se sonroja) ejem... que bonito día no?

Sally: jajajaja te gusta Donnie jajaja anda que estais apañadas las tres

April: oye, espera espera y tú que? En? Ayer me dijiste que te gustaba Mikey

Sally: te dije que no lo dijeras jo

Las otras tres: jajajaja

Kira: vale, vale a todas nos gusta uno de los chicos está claro

Cristy: si pero hoy les veremos más tarde no es justo

April:bueno por lo menos les veremos

Sally: si es cierto...(suena el timbre) porras ya terminó el recreo

Después de las otras tres horas de clase y una del castigo las cuatro salieron corriendo a casa de la pelirroja para ver a sus amores, llegaron y April llamó a los chicos, bueno a UNO de los chicos y les dijo que que tal?

Este le dijo, que por la noche irían a una misión kraang y le preguntó si querían ir y ella la contestó que sí, luego colgó y se lo contó a las chicas...

April: pues dice Donnie que hoy van a una misión kraang y nos preguntó que si queríamos ir...

Cristy: yo voy a patear culos

Kira y Sally: yo voy para ver a Leo/Mikey

Todas: jajajaja

Cristy: un momento tengo que ir a mi casa a por mis armas

Kira: y yo, bueno chicas hasta dentro de un rato, chao

Sally y April: adiós chicas (cuando se fueron)

Sally: AHHH!¡

April: que te pasa?

Sally: no se que ponerme para ver a Mikey!¡

April: jajaja ven que te ayudo

Sally: gracias...

MIENTRAS EN CASA DE CRISTY Y KIRA...

Cristy: (desesperada ya que no veía a Spike)Spike, Spike donde estas?!

Spike:guau guau(aparece de debajo de la mesa)

Cristy:(lo coge y lo abraza como si el universo dependiera de ese abrazo)aaaah que susto me has dado Spike casi me da un infarto

Kira: jajajaja anda ve a por las armas corre

Cristy:voy, vamos Spike

Cristy llegó a la habitación y de un armario que tiene de color marrón oscuro sacó dos katanas, dos sais, un jutte, unos surikens y unas bombas de humo, dejó el bolso con las bombas de humo y los surikens en la cama cuando fue a darle las katanas a Kira, en ese momento Spike se metió en balsa de su dueña y cuando esta llegó cogió el bolso y se lo llevó sin saber que Spike estaba ahí dentro...

MIENTRAS EN CASA DE APRIL Y SALLY...

Sally ya estaba lista se puso un pantalón vaquero claro y una camiseta de color naranja claro que le dejaba ver su ombligo, se veía adorable, mientras que su querida prima April no sabía que ponerse...

April: que me pongo?

Sally: yo te ayudo, (se acerca al armario de su prima) a ver esto no,(coge un traje amarillo), esto tampoco, coge un pantalón verde y lo tira, luego coge una camiseta lila muy mona parecida a la que lleva ella) aaah me encanta esta es perfecta con, esos pantalones que tienes va? Seguro que Donnie se derrite solo con mirarte

April: (se sonroja) jejeje está bien me lo voy a poner(se va al cuarto de baño...llega ya con la camiseta puesta y el pelo suelto)

Sally: así estás súper guapa prima(suena la puerta) ya están aquí las primas, voy a abrir(se va a abrir y llaga con Kira y Cristy)

Cristy: buenooo y los chicos?

April: no se aun no han llegado(suena la ventana y Sally sale corriendo a abrirla)

Sally:(abre la ventana)chicos hola

Mikey: (se sonroja al ver a SU Sally tan adorable) hola Sally estás muy guapa jejejejeje

Sally: (se sonroja) jejejejeje gracias

En ese momento April sale a saludar y Donnie se queda embobado mirándola)

April: hola chicos

Raph: que hay chicas?

Cristy: Raph! Digo hola

Leo: bueno nos vamos?

Kira: sí vamos

Sally: ( se toca la cintura) ah noooo se me olvidaba( sale del cuarto y vuelve con un nunchaku de color blanco en cada mano, osea dos) ya nos podemos ir

Los demás: jajajajaja

Los chicos y las chicas estaban en un edificio vigilando a los kraangs que estaban en el edificio de al lado, con un cargamento de mutágeno...

Raph: cuando vamos a pasar a la accion en?

Cristy: si tio me aburro

Sally: pues yo quiero una pizza jejejejeje

Mikey: apoyo tu idea, oye es cosa mía o te brillan más los labios hoy?

Sally: en? A sí es que me he puesto brillo de labios sabor a cerezas jejejejeje

Mikey: y puedo probarlo?

Sally: (se sonroja) em si supongo jejejejeje(pone los morritos para esperar un beso cuando...)

Mikey: que haces? Jajaja estás súper adorable así jajaja

Sally: em jejejeje toma anda(saca el brillo de labios de su bolso, lo abre, se pone delante de Mikey de rodillas mientras él está en el suelo y le agarraba la cintura, y le pone el brillo de labios a Mikey)

Mikey: umm está rico

Sally: jajajajaja (aún en la misma posición de antes)

Raph y Cristy, que los veían con una cara muy maléfica, se giraron estaban muy cerca y se besaron,quedaron en shock pero reaccionaron y empujaron a Sally que cayó encima de Mikey y se dieron un pico...

Todos menos Sally y Mikey: waw

Sally: yo, Mikey lo siento yo no...

Mikey: no me importa no es malo

Sally: jejeje (sonríe)

Mikey: bueno(se levanta) habéis descubierto algo?

Leo: em no, digo sí. Donnie

Donnie:los kraangs transportan mutágeno

Cristy: si tio vamos ya pliis

Leo: vale a mi señal atacamos YA!

Después de eso todos rodearon a los kraangs, los kraang dejaron caer un bote de mutágeno cerca de Cristy, ella se separó pero su perrito que estaba saliendo de su bolso cayó sobre el mutágeno y lo bebió, en ese momento los kraangs se escaparon aprovechando, la mutación del perrito. Después de que Spike mutara se convirtió en un perro enorme, esquelético de pelaje negro y ojos verdes como su dueña cuando se enfadaba( NP: es como Razhar pero menos tenebroso) y hablaba...

Spike: Cristal? Que me ha pasado?

Cristy: (aún en shock) has mutado...

**Aquí lo dejo por hoy jejeje que pasará ahora? Se volverá malo Spike? O seguirá siendo fiel a su dueña? Que pasará con Cristy y Raph? Descubranlo en el siguente capitulo chao chao**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey que tal? Bueno bueno bueno hoy os traigo el capítulo que os contestará preguntas como ¿que le pasará ahora a Spike el dulce perrito de Cristy? ¿seguirá siendole fiel? ¿que les pasará a Raph y a Cristy? ¿llegarán a algo más que una simple amistad? Y ¿que les pasará a Sally y a Mikey? Pues ahora lo sabréis, sin más os dejo el capítulo**

**Capítulo 4: descubriendo nuevos poderes, Sally**

Spike ha mutado, y Cristy no se lo podía creer, su mascota, su mejor amigo había mutado en un perro esquelético de ojos verdes. Ella no pudo hablar estaba inmóvil y no porque tuviera miedo si no por que a lo mejor le perdía para siempre. No sabía que decir hasta que...

Sally: waw Spike eres tú?

Raph: un momento, tu perro se llama Spike?

Spike: si por que?

Raph: no por nada es que mi tortuga también se llamaba así(se entristece)

Kira: en fin que vamos a hacer con Spike Cristy?

Cristy: pues no sé yo no sé que, como(Spike la interrumpió)

Spike: tranquila no tienes que preocuparte por mí estaré bien

Cristy: como que estarás bien? Donde vas a ir?

Spike: he dicho que no te preocupes por mí que yo siempre estaré con tigo y no dejaré que nadie te haga daño (después de eso se fue)

April: Cristy...

Cristy: vámonos a casa(se fue camino de su casa)

Kira: adiós chicos (se despide de los chicos, abraza a sus dos primas y le da un besito en la mejilla a Leo)

Todos: adiós chicas (Kira sale corriendo para darle el encuentro a su hermana Cristy)

Leo: vaya Cristy está igual que Raph cuando su tortuguita mutó

Sally: tenia una tortuguita de mascota? Que tierno

Donnie: igualita a Mikey

Todos menos Sally y Mikey que estaban sonrojados: jajajajaja

Mikey: vale, alguien quiere pizza?

Todos: Yo!

April: vale vámonos a mi casa y pedimos pizza

Después de eso todos se fueron a casa de April y pidieron dos pizzas y mientras las esperaban April estaba hablando de los kraangs con Donnie y Leo,Sally estaba jugando con Mikey y Raph estaba muy callado así que Sally le dijo a Mikey que esperara mientras iba a animar a Raph así que se sentó a su lado...

Sally: hola

Raph: (secamente) hola

Sally: oye no estés depre tio

Raph: no estoy "depre" tia (la imita)

Sally: oye que estés de mala uva, no sé por qué, no significa que lo tengas que pagar con migo solo vine a animarte un poco y así me lo pagas? Pues vaya amigo(se cruza de brazos y le da la espalda a Raph)

Raph: vale, perdón tienes razón no debería enfadarme con tigo(la abraza por detrás provocándole unos celos enormes a su hermanito de naranja y un sonrojo a Sally)

Sally: entonces?

Raph:(se sueltan) entonces que? No te entiendo

Sally: que me digas por qué estas así

Raph: no

Sally: que me lo digas porfi que no se lo digo a nadie porfi (pone pucheritos)

Raph: vale te lo digo si tú me dices quien te gusta

Sally: vale me gusta Mikey pero no se lo digas

Raph: vale tranquila. Estoy así por tu prima Cristy

Sally: te gusta mi prima? Bueno los dos os parecéis

Raph:(sonríe) en serio? En que nos parecemos?

Sally: los dos sois muy gruñones

Raph: oye

Sally: lo siento

Raph: vale no pasa nada dime más cosas porfa

Sally: bueno solo te diré que vive en la calle Shellwood, en un edificio de 10 pisos y color negro numero 1306, numero de departamento 88, piso 8. Cerca de Time Square, una ventana que tiene cortinas rojas y ella siempre que está triste se pone a cantar mirando a la luna(despues de eso Sally se fue pero a medio camino se para) y a esta hora la ventana está abierta(se fue con Mikey)

Raph: Sally tiene razón tengo que ir a ver a Cristy y hablar de aquel beso jejeje (se va a casa de Cristy)

Leo: (a Sally) hey a donde va?

Sally: a visitar a alguien

Mikey: y de que hablabais? En?

Sally: de "_Que le digo? Si le digo que de Cristy sospecharan y Raph le diría a Mikey que me gusta, entonces que digo? A ya sé de comics_" aah pues hablábamos de comics jejeje

Donnie: bueno

Mikey: de verdad?

Sally: si oye juegas a la play?

Mikey: no se...(suena la puerta)la pizza

April: voy yo(se va)

Donnie: es taaaaaaan guapa

Leo, Mikey y Sally: jajaja

April: ya he vuelto

Sally: tia ya te hemos visto aveces pareces tonta jajajaja

April ja ja que graciosa eres aveces

Leo, Mikey y Donnie: jajaja

Sally: bueno vamos a... jah(NP: como sabéis Sally tiene premoniciones pues "jah" lo pondré cuando tenga una)

Mikey:(preocupado)que te pasa?

April: premonición?

Sally: si

Leo: que as visto?

Sally: pues que April y Donnie estaban en la azotea de un edificio y los kraangs aparecieron y dispararon a Donnnie en un intento de proteger a April pero luego los kraangs la capturaron dejando a Donnie inconsciente(empezó a llorar)

Donnie: vale tranquila April y yo estamos aquí(baja la mirada y ve que Sally está sangrando) oh dios mío estas sangrando!

Sally: es verdad ah duele

April: Donnie curala

Donnie: está bien Mikey llevala a su cama y April necesito que me traigas el botiquín (Mikey llevaba a Sally a su cama mientras que April corrió al cuarto de baño a por el botiquín)

Leo: y yo que hago?

Donnie: Venir con migo

Sally ya estaba curada así que decidieron preguntarle el porque de la herida y Donnie ya se olía algo...

Donnie: bien Sally sabes porque sangrabas?

Sally: no solo tuve una premonición y...

Mikey: y? Y que?

Sally: donde tenía la herida Donnie?

Donnie: pues aquí (le señaló el sitio)

Sally: de verdad? Estas seguro?

April: si Sally que te pasa?

Sally: veréis cuando tuve la premonición vi que a Donnie le disparaban en el mismo sitio

April: Donnie puede que esto sea consecuencia del líquido que nos inyectaron los kraangs?

Donnie: puede ser

Sally: hay otra cosa

Leo: cual?

Sally: pues que esta premonición fue diferente a las otras

April: pues claro en las otras no sangrabas

Sally: no es eso, es que en esta he sentido lo que vosotros sentíais

Mikey: increíble

Sally: lo sé

April: no es increíble Sally podías haber muerto

Donnie: es cierto

Sally: y que puedo hacer?

Mikey:(con dulzura) solo duerme vale?

Sally: claro (le besa la mejilla haciendo que los dos se sonrojen y los demás dijeran aw)

Mikey: jejejeje adios (le besa la frente)

Después de que se fueran y dejaran a Sally dormir los chicos se fueron a la guarida...

**Con Raph...**

Raph se fue corriendo a casa de Cristy y cuando llegó al edificio la encontró en la ventana cantando(NP: estaba cantando "A thousand years" de Christina perry)

Raph: vaya que linda voz tiene, y su sonrisa y es simplemente perfecta

Cuando Cristy terminó de cantar Raph se acercó para saludarla...

Raph: hola Cristy

Cristy: Raph? Que haces aquí?

Raph: yo, em bueno pasaba por aquí jejeje

Cristy: Sally te lo dijo no?

Raph: puede

Cristy:ya pero no tengo ánimos para hablar con nadie

Raph: lo sé yo te entiendo a mí me pasó lo mismo

Cristy: enserio? Tu mascota mutó?

Raph: si mi tortuga mutó

Cristy: espera tenias una tortuga de mascota? Eso es irónico jajajaja

Raph: si bueno, pero te hice reír

Cristy: jejeje si

Raph: oye y sobre lo de antes...

Cristy: el qué?

Raph: ya sabes lo del beso

Cristy:(se le cambian los ojos de color) ah sí jejeje

Raph: bueno que, en fin me voy(se levanta pero antes de irse Cristy le cogió por el brazo, lo detuvo y le besó)

Estuvieron un rato besándose, Raph puso las manos en la cintura de Cristy mientras que ella le pasaba los brazos por el cuello.

Raph: (parando el beso) Cristy te quiero

Cristy: y yo a tí

Después de eso Raph se fue a la guarida

Al día siguiente(era Sábado) Sally ya estaba mejor de la herida, se despertó antes que su prima April así que fue ha hacerse el desayuno pero cuando se levantó escuchó golpecitos en su ventana...

Sally:(abre la ventana) Mikey? Que haces aquí?

Mikey: (entra) quería saber si estabas bien y darte esto(un ramo de flores preciosas)

Sally: gracias son muy bonitas y estoy bien

Mikey: de verdad?

Sally: sí de verdad

Mikey: vale ya estoy más tranquilo

Sally: jejeje oye te quedas y me ayudas con el desayuno?

Mikey: claro

Sally: pues vamos(se van a la cocina, Sally tenía puesto su pijama que era una camiseta naranja corta y unos pantalones verdes claros)

Mikey: y que vamos a preparar?

Sally: pues tostadas y zumo de naranja

Mikey: bien

Sally: vale ponemos esto aquí, y los vasos en la mesa y...

Mikey: que bonito jarrón

Sally: si es precioso era de mi madre, a ella le encantaban las flores

Mikey: vaya

Sally: si pero ahora me tienes que ayudar a preparar el desayuno

Mikey: vale

April que estaba en a puerta de la cocina lo observaba todo con ternura eran tan tiernos que April no pudo evitar sonreír y cuando terminaron el desayuno entró estirándose

April: buenos días chicos

Mikey y Sally: buenos días Ape

April: vaya que buena pinta tiene el desayuno

Mikey: pues claro lo ha hecho Sally

Sally: tu me ayudaste jejejejeje

Mikey: cierto

los tres:jajajaja

Y se pusieron a desayunar los tres, luego Mikey se fue y April y Sally se quedaron hablando y viendo la tele...

**Bueeeeeeeno jejeje bien quiero decir que em este capítulo me ha ayudado mis amigas Yulia Zafiro holmes y sesshoxcris chao chao y dejen muxos comentarios **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo:...**

**Raph: hey, Sara, tienes que presentarte...**

**Yo:...**

**Donnie:Sara?*me toca el hombro* **

**Yo:¿que?**

**Leo:¿que haces que estas distraída?¿tan importante es eso?**

**Yo: claro que lo es!, estoy evitando que mi queridísimo pou verde muera de hambre**

**Raph:¿tu pou?, ¿te refieres a eso que parece una patata mohosa? **

**Yo:SI, y no es una patata, es una mascota virtual **

**Mikey:Donnie, yo quiero una**

**Donnie, Leo y Raph:*nos ignoran***

**Yo: jajajaja mirale que adorable*le enseño el móvil a Mikey* aah se me olvidaba. En este capítulo narrará Sally, y este capi os resolverá preguntas como...¿llegarán Mikey y Sally a algo más que una amistad?, ¿Raph y Cristal dirán que tienen una una relación?,¿como se sentirá Sally al descubrir que es empática?¿saben como huelen las nubes?¿montaré algún día en mi pony volador que no vuela porque es un palo con alas?¿dejaré de delirar algún día?jajajajaja vale vale, ya paro...**

**Capítulo 5: cambios, muchos cambios y equivocaciones **

Habían pasado semanas desde aquella premonición que casi me mata. No he tenido más premoniciones "mortales"desde ese día pero sí descubrí que soy empática, osea que siento lo que las demás personas sienten y no se como pero desde que tengo este nuevo poder dicen que estoy diferente, que he "madurado" derrepente. Eso es un poder increíble pero a la vez es molesto. Me dí cuenta la semana pasada cuando las cuatro estábamos con el ciclo. Tu piensa, sientes el dolor de tu propio ciclo más tres ciclos más, era horrible. Ese es uno de los inconvenientes. Las cosas cambiaron mucho esas semana. Cristy y Raph se la pasaban juntos todo el día normal, soy la única que sabe de su relación gracias a mi poder, Donnie ayudaba a April con sus cosas y al igual que Raph y Cristy ellos también tenían una relación. Leo y Kira no tenía ninguna relación, todavía porque según mi premonición ellos acabarán juntos y sé que Kira esconde algo al igual que Cristy. Leo y Kira siempre estaban entrenando en el dojo de la guarida...A se me olvidaba nos llevaron a la guarida y nos presentaron a Splinter, es un tío muy majo jeje cuando se enteró de nuestros poderes se ofreció a entrenarnos. Ahora estamos en la guarida. Y como dije antes, Donnie y April están en el laboratorio, Leo y Kira están entrenando para luego ver héroes del espacio, Raph y Cristy está leyendo revistas y riéndose en el sofá y yo estoy en la cocina con Mikey. Me quiso enseñar como cocinaba. Es muy tierno, amable, alegre, simpático...bueno me está enseñando a cocinar pizzadeos, sopa de fideos con pizza, jajaja. No para de sacar cosas de la nevera y del mueble. Puso una olla en la candela y vertió todos los ingredientes dentro de aquella olla. Cuando acabó y me enseñó la olla casi me desmayo, parecía vómito. Menos mal que Leo dijo que nos íbamos a la patrulla nocturna. Justo en el momento que todos estábamos en la sala tuve una premonición...

-Sally, ¿estás bien?- me preguntó Kira que era la que estaba a mi lado

-si solo una premonición, estoy bien Kira- mentí

-¿estas segura?- me preguntó Raph. Si no lo dije? Pues se convirtió en mi mejor amigo.

-si de verdad, solo fue una premonición- dejen de preguntarme

-¿y que has visto?- me preguntó Donnie. Creo que tiene un sexto sentido para saber cuando estoy bien o cuando estoy mal

-nada importante- mentí, otra vez. Creo que debo decirles la verdad pero no quiero que se preocupen.

-bueno en ese caso vámonos- dijo Leo pero antes el sensei nos paró

-chicos si no os importa hoy me gustaría hablar con Sally así que id vosotros- ¿yo? ¿por que?

-claro sensei, id vosotros y mucho cuidado chicos... mucho cuidado-no podía decir lo que pasó no puedo

Todos se fueron y me quedé en la sala con sensei luego me dijo que fuéramos a la cocina a por té...

-he notado muchos cambios en tí desde aquella premonición que me dijo mi hijo que tuviste...

-si creo, que estoy madurando jajaja

-puede jajaja, Sally ¿como haces para que todos los sentimientos de las demás personas no te molesten?

-pues no sé, una vez mis primas y yo conocimos a un empático que tenía que estar encerrado sin contacto con la gente porque sentía todo lo que sentía la gente a la vez y se le hacía imposible poder controlar ese poder

-interesante, oye Sally ¿que viste en tu premonición?

-AH cierto ¡van a secuestrar a Cristal!

-¿como?

-que en mi premonición el pie secuestra a Cristy debo ir a evitarlo

Entonces salí pero en la puerta de la guarida me choqué con Raph que venía más enfadado de lo normal y con mis dos primas llorando...

-¡quítate de mi camino torpe!- eso dolió

-no la insultes que no es su culpa, ella ni estaba- gritó mi Mickey ejemm Mikey...pero Raph se fue a su habitación...para no volver a salir...

Pasaron dos semanas y las cosas empeoraban...Raph no salía de su habitación, Mikey estaba más triste, mis primas rara vez sonreían, y cada vez que salíamos al patrullaje a Raph se le quitaban las ganas de todo pero recordaba ese día en el que la secuestraron, se enojaba mucho y empezaba a luchar. Todo era lo mismo hasta hoy. Fuimos al patrullaje pero todo fue muy distinto. Hoy se encontraban Karai, Razhar, Xever, unos 5 robopies, Tiger Claw y...Cristal. Si hoy Cristal empezó a pelear contra nosotros y no con todos si no con uno en especial...Raphael. Podía sentir como se sentía mi mejor amigo y como se sentía mi prima. Raph no se lo podía creer y estaba muy nostálgico y feliz a la vez que se sentía como una mierda. Y mi prima no sentía nada, si nada de nada es como si fuera otra. Como si le hubieran lavado el cerebro. Pudimos derrotar a Xever, a los 5 robopies y a Razhar así que los del pie se fueron pero antes de irse Cristal besó a Tiger Claw, si LE BESO. Cuando llegamos a la guarida, que por culpa de ese secuestro tuvimos que quedarnos temporalmente a vivir allí, Raph se metió en su cuarto como siempre pero esta vez sentí todo su dolor era tanto que comencé a llorar. Cuando eran las 4 de la mañana me desperté y al salir de la habitación de Mikey...jeje duermo con él, sólo duermo con él, me fijé que Raph salió de su habitación para ir a la cocina y cuando volvió después de una hora se metió en su cuarto completamente borracjo. No pude más y entré en su habitación...

-Raph

-que...quieres?- dijo volteándose y mirandome

-estas borracho...

-si, y mucho ...jajajaja -esta vez me miraba de otra forma, muy distinta

-porque me miras así?

-jajaja ¿nunca te dije lo hermosa que eres?- ¿QUE? espera¿QUE? Ha dicho que soy hermosa?...mierda me sonrojé

-¿...q-que has dicho?, Raph estas muy borracho enserio no sabes lo que haces

-he dicho -se acerca mucho a mí- que eres muy hermosa- entonces todo ocurrió muy deprisa, me cogió por la cintura y me besó...a mí... a su mejor amiga, pero lo que no comprendo es porque le correspondí pasándole mis brazos por la nuca, estúpidas hormonas. Me arrinconó contra una pared y me llevó a su cama, pero al llegar se quedó dormido. ¡Menos mal! Intenté salir de su habitación pero echó el seguro y tenía contraseña ¿porque pondría eso, mierda? Además él estaba en cima de mí y no me dejaba, y me quedé dormida. Al despertarme le vi a mi lado, como si fuera un bebé y entonces abrió los ojos...

-lo siento- fue lo que me dijo

-¿porque?

-por lo de anoche

-si estabas borracho...¿como sabes lo que pasó anoche?

-no estaba totalmente borracho

-entonces..¿porque mierda hiciste eso?

-porque vi a Cristal besarse con otro y tuve muchos celos así que cuando te ví aquí me acordé de eso y pensé en devolvérsela – se quedó callado hasta que enarcó una ceja- pero tu no me paraste

-callate ¿quieres?- mi sonrojo era inevitable

-no hasta que me digas porque no me apartaste y te fuiste en vez de seguir besándome

-porque mis hormonas me invadieron por eso y no sabía lo que hacía era mi primer beso imbécil – lo dejé sorprendido

-lo siento ¿vale?- entonces me abrazó

-está bien, pero que lo de anoche no salga de aquí, ¿entendido?

-entendido- me sonrió y yo a él

-vale, me voy a vestir que como Mikey vea que no estoy en su habitación...- no terminé de hablar cuando escuché a Mikey como loco gritar "¡aaah Sally! ¡no los duendes la secuestraron!- jajajaja me voy que si no le da algo a Mikey

-jajaja vale, se nota que te gusta...

Después de salir de la habitación de Raph me topé con Mikey en la puerta del baño y corriendo me abrazó, luego le dije que por la noche solo fui a por un vaso de leche y cuando me lo tome me quedé dormida en la mesa, y él por ser él se lo creyó. Después el día pasó normal, bueno muy normal no porque Raph ya estaba más feliz. Todos se sorprendieron de verle de buen humor incluso yo, pero bueno según él lo de anoche no ocurrió...pero ¿porqué me siento rara? Es como la primera vez que...vi...a...Mikey...jajaja no además cuando nos besamos...otra vez pensando eso porras. Tranquila Sally tranquila, piensa en el mar. Ya estoy mejor. Jajaja conversaciones con migo misma, creo que me estoy volviendo loca, me voy con Mikey esto va a ser muy difícil de olvidar. ¿como se puede olvidar tu primer beso?...no se puede, mierda.

**Bueeeeeeeeeeno jejejeje alguien se esperaba este cambio que no es cambio? Jajajaja solo una persona pero no diré quien es ja**

**Raph: ahora pones que me besas? Que bonito**

**Yo: callate bobo, ¿que no ves que estoy despidiéndome?**

**Raph:jajaja vale vale**

**Yo: lo que iba diciendo, dejen muchos reviews porque me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo enserio agradezco a TODAS las personas que me mandan reviews y …jajaja lo siento pero he hecho que Mikey se haga pouadicto jajajajaja **

**Mikey: mirad*enseña su T-phone con un pou naranja de ojos celestitos y con una camiseta verde claro***

**Yo: que lindo...bueno chao tortufans de mi alma**


End file.
